


Soulmangled

by ModSoul



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Offscreen Violence against an Animal, Season/Series 03, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: What if Oswald could hold his jealousy in check and Isabella's obsession with Edward's dark side went instead into something entirely different?Romance Trope "Soulmates" with a Twist.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Soulmangled

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an Original story of mine written like a script for a Valentine's Day event last year. The goal was to write a #BadDating story where romance cliches would be explored in a quite different way. When plotting this story about Soulmates, I had these pairings in mind, though my co-writer and I decided that all protagonists would be women.
> 
> Originally, we, well I, wanted the main protagonist to kill a person, but that plan changed when the Love Interest brought something else home ... check the tags and be careful around #9.
> 
> Sooo ...
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day?

###  **#1: Soulmates always have the same opinion**

Today was the day: Edward’s first official date with Isabella. They had met a couple days ago and spent some wonderful hours together. It was just that between his own busy schedule at City Hall - and the Gotham underworld - and hers in the library they only managed to set a date for today. Eventually, they had decided to meet up in a small restaurant in a better part of Gotham City, where the chances of being mugged on the way home were a little bit lower than usual. Not that it bothered Ed, who was after all under the protection of the infamous Penguin and could handle himself.  
The evening went by with them chatting about everything they could think of and Ed was delighted that she even answered some of his riddles, while posing some of her own. As the restaurant was closing, they too had to take their separate ways.  
"That really was a lovely evening. I haven’t had this much fun in a while," Isabella declared, needlessly pushing a strand of her meticulously styled hair behind her ear.  
"Yes, really great. When can I see you again?" Ed wanted to know, earning a bright smile in return.

Ed had not even closed the mansion’s door behind him as his phone started buzzing.  
"Do you have someone posted to watch me?" He answered the call of his best friend and mentor.  
"What? No!" The other replied offended and Ed could hear quite the commotion in the background. "How was your date?" Oswald asked and the noise faded with a click.  
"It was better than expected," Ed admitted. Honestly, he had been certain he would have made a fool of himself, but Isabella was quite the forgiving audience.  
"And, are you going to see each other again?" Oswald sounded curious but something else was resonating in his voice as well.  
"Yeah, the next date is already planned."

###  **#2: Soulmates always know, what the other one is thinking**

For their third date they had decided to go to the cinema. A new thriller had been released just the week before and Edward had talked so much about it, that Isabella suggested seeing it together. They got their drinks and a bit of popcorn and settled into their love seat. When the movie began Isabella took Edward's hand, entwining their fingers and leaned against his shoulders. As the film progressed she stopped watching the screen and watched her soon to be boyfriend instead. A smile grazed his lips and he seemed content and happy. Just like she felt.

When they had parted with a kiss Ed called Oswald right away. Not just to tell him about the date, but mostly because he wanted to talk about the movie. Originally Ed had planned to see it with him, but when his date with Isabella was planned the other had offered to see it by himself - or at least with some of his henchmen, as a man like Oswald would have been a welcome target in a dark cinema - so they could talk about it afterwards.  
"The antagonist was …" Ed could not find the word to properly describe his thoughts.  
"Extraordinary?" Oswald supplied, to which Ed could only agree.  
"His scheming was incredible," Ed continued, sitting down in his car, the phone stuck between his ear and his shoulder. "I know just the thing, where we could apply it."  
"Intriguing, can't wait to hear your ideas on the matter."  
Pride surged through Ed at the words.  
"So, tell me, how was your date?" Oswald then changed the topic before Ed could dive into an explanation about their upcoming plans.  
"Oh, well, all right I guess."

###  **#3: Soulmates openly share their feelings with each other**

A wonderful month had passed and Isabella was certain that Edward was the love of her life. She prepared a candle light dinner for them, as she could no longer hold back her feelings.  
The main course already filling their bellies Isabella reached across to take Edward's hand in hers. "Edward, for a while now I have known that I do not wish to part from you again. I’m aware, we only met such a short time ago, but I feel that you are the right one for me,” she finally declared. Her heart pounded in her chest she waited for Edward to say something. Yet, he only stared at her, his eyes and mouth open. He probably just felt overwhelmed and thought she was not yet finished. It was true, she was not. From below a succulent that decoratively stood to the side of her dinner table Isabella took out a key. Hiding it beneath her free hand she shoved it towards her love. “I can imagine you being an even more important part in my life."  
Even now Edward was not saying anything, but the blush spreading on his cheeks and the kiss he gave her, where answer enough for Isabella.

When his relationship with Isabella had gotten more serious Ed had decided to get his own flat. He felt bad for parading his happiness in front of Oswald. Sure the other had never shown any interest in anyone, but still, it felt like the wrong thing to do the longer he was with Isabella. Besides, they could stay too long in mansion, as too many secrets of the Gotham underworld were hidden within its walls. Thus, Oswald had helped him finance the flat he was currently residing it. Much larger than his old one room apartment. Still, he was not surprised to find Oswald standing in front of his door the next day, a bottle of wine and take-out in his hands. Since his departure from the mansion Oswald had stayed in his guest room a couple of nights, when he was too exhausted to make the trip home or when they just wanted to spent some time together.  
“Am I interrupting?” He asked and Ed could hear the worry in his voice.  
“No, you have perfect timing, I just thought about ordering something,” Ed took the goods from him and stepped aside. “I’d still like to know whether you really are not having me watched.”  
Oswald paused hanging his coat and scoffed. “Don’t be absurd.”  
“I’m not. It is a valid worry for being friends with a man like you,” Ed defended his words, walking past a spluttering Oswald.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I mean: You _are_ the King of Gotham. It’s only reasonable that you take precautions.”  
“Edward, I assure you, that I trust you wholeheartedly with my empire and I have no need to send anyone after you.” Oswald put his hand on Ed’s arm, squeezing him lightly.  
“But you don’t trust Isabella,” Ed had to make sure.  
“I trust you to take care of her if she proves to be a threat for our operations.” Oswald’s tone was dark and serious and Ed knew what was implied in the statement.  
“It won’t come to that, I assure you,” Ed stated, putting his own hand on Oswald’s.  
“I trust you, Ed,” Oswald repeated before letting go and clapping his hands. “What is the plan for tonight?”  
“I just started up my Playstation, wanna join after dinner?” Ed offered.  
“Absolutely,” Oswald agreed enthusiastically, even though he would probably lose most of their games.

“Edward,” Oswald called out after they had played for a while.  
Ed paused the game and looked up from his controls in confusion. “What?”  
“This is the third time in a row that I have not just won, but I have won because you needlessly killed yourself. What is bothering you, old friend?” He urged, putting a hand on Ed’s thigh.  
Ed contemplated for a moment how to phrase it, in the end he simply blurred out: “Isabella gave me her key.”  
“Oh,” Oswald let out, retracting his hand. “And are you going to give her yours?”  
Unsure Ed opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. “I- I don’t know ...?”

###  **#4: Soulmates always say the same thing at the same time**

They were strolling through the grocery store to not just fill up their cupboards and fridges, but also find something for dinner. Ed was eyeing the frozen goods before him contemplating whether buying a pre-made or making it himself would be the better option. The buzzing of his phone drew him out of his thoughts, so stopped the trolley and checked it to find a message from Oswald.  
 _Gabe is making pizza for us tonight. Old family recipe apparently. I’ll make sure to save you a slice for tasting if it's any good. Fingers crossed Victor will not eat it as a midnight snack._

A few steps ahead of Edward Isabella turned back in thought. Edward was typing something into his phone, a small smile on his face. She came back to him, her heels clicking on the floor and he finally looked up.  
“Hmm … what would you say to -?”  
“Pizza?” Edward interrupted her and she agreed with a broad smile.

###  **#5: Soulmates know, when it’s the right time to ask the other something**

Isabella was with a friend that was breeding dogs who recently had a new litter of puppies. In her excitement she snapped pictures of them and sent them to Edward, just to call him right after.  
“Look at those cute little puppies, won’t you come with me next time to look at them?” She pleaded playfully.  
“Uhm, I’m in the bathtub right now, would you mind calling again in a bit?” Edward reacted rather coldly and with a hint of annoyance.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry darling, I will call you in a bit and tell you everything when I get home,” Isabella accepted and they ended the call. 

Ed had soaked in the bathtub for quite some time, letting his thoughts wander until it hit him. Hastily he grabbed for his phone, nearly dropping it in the water.  
 _Isabella wants to look at puppies with me. Does that mean she wants to get one of those furballs?_ _  
_It did not take long for Oswald to reply with a simple: _Have you not told her that you don’t like dogs?_

###  **#6: Soulmates know exactly when the other isn’t feeling well**

Isabella felt that Edward’s mood was becoming worse and worse the more time passed, so she decided to invite him over and surprise him. As soon as he opened the door to her apartment she spread her arms. “Surprise!” She called out and stepped aside for Edward to see the puppy she had put into a playpen. Edward’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open.  
“You-” he coughed. “You got a dog,” he stated the obvious.  
“Yes, isn’t he cute?”

Ed was sure, he did not show as much enthusiasm as Isabella had wanted, but he just could not be happy about a dog. In a way he had fled her apartment when he made up an appointment that he had just received notice about via text. His thoughts racing, his car speeding he made his way to the mansion. Parking his car he stormed inside, calling for his friend. Ed found him in his office, discussing something with Victor Zsasz.  
“Ed, are you alright?” The concern was palpable in both his voice and features, when he limped towards him.  
Trying to control his breathing again, Ed barely felt the hand resting on his upper arm.  
“Ed, you’re full of hair,” Oswald noticed plucking a few pieces of his suit before trying to brush it away.  
“Fur,” Ed breathed looking down himself. “She bought a puppy.”  
“Oh Ed, are you sure you don’t want to tell her to give it back?”

###  **#7: Soulmates share a look and know exactly what the other one needs.**

As brand-new puppy-mom Isabella could not resist the opportunity to introduce Oswald, Edward’s best friend and employer, to her little whirlwind. After all Oswald might become their dog sitter at some point, when Edward and her were on vacation.

After sharing pleasantries Oswald sat down on the couch, Ed joining him shortly after. For the first time in knowing each other the atmosphere between them felt stilted and tense.  
Isabella sat down between them, holding out a chewing toy to Ed, her arm swung across his shoulders. “I know just what it is you need now.”  
With this she was off again to do some thing or the other.  
“I … uhm …” before Ed even formed a sentence the pup had snatched the toy away and was shaking it vigorously.  
Oswald looked at him, carefully placing his hand on Ed’s arm. “You would have preferred her to take it back, right?”  
Ed only hummed in agreement.

###  **#8: Soulmates are never ashamed of one another**

A few days later Isabella had bid on a baby buggy on ebay that now stood in her living room. Ed stared at it in disbelieve and horror. They always used proper protection and Isabella had assured him she was using contraceptives. If anything had failed ... God no, he did not want to think about that. He was not ready to be a parent, he was barely able to cope with the dog. He gulped down his anxieties and asked: “Uhm … is there anything you have to tell me?”  
“It’s for Fluffy!” She declared, picking up the pup and putting it in the buggy.  
Unlike she had probably expected, it jumped right out again, but this only caused her to giggle in delight.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Pushing a dog in a baby buggy seemed like an utterly ridiculous idea to him.  
“Why not?” She seemed to be of an entirely different opinion.  
“He needs to run around, doesn’t he? Or he’ll become even wilder.”  
“Don’t be silly.” Isabella kissed him on his cheek, the dog still in her arms, before putting it back in the buggy and giving it a treat as it sat still.  
When she was not looking Ed snapped a picture of the scene before him and sent it to Oswald with the words: _She seriously wants to do this._  
Not shortly after the other merely answered: _Do you have the necessary tools with you?_

###  **#9: Soulmates always know what the other is doing**

**CW:** Off-Screen violence against an animal.

Isabella was at a library summit, looking out the window and wondering about the love of her life and her little puppy. They were probably missing her, but still would be having so much fun together. They just got along so well.

Ed was looking at the mess before him. Not just had that menace torn apart his carefully decorated flat, it had also shredded his plans for a heist. The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was, that it had had the audacity to pee on the the green carpet Oswald had gifted him. Shortly after Ed found himself with a bloody letter opener in his hand and a dead pup before him. “Oh dear,” he breathed out, his memories flashing back to his very first kill.  
With his free hand he took out his phone to call Oswald, though he did not realize when he actually arrived.  
“Here, clean yourself, I’ll have my men take care of this mess and the mutt.” Oswald talked slowly as he switched out his makeshift weapon with wet towels.

###  **#10: Soulmates can’t keep secrets from one another**

“Isabella …” Ed breathed out, as her name appeared on his phone, the hand holding it shaking.  
Oswald was right beside him, keeping him steady. After encouragement from his best friend Ed answered the call, putting it on speaker.  
 _“How are my two treasures doing today?”_ She greeted him and all Ed could do was stammer.  
Oswald put his hand over the phone whispering to Ed: “Let me.”  
Ed nodded and Oswald started speaking.  
“Isabell, this is Oswald, Ed is too distressed at the moment, I’m sorry, but there was an accident.”  
 _“Accident?”_ Isabella shrieked, but Oswald got her to quiet down and make up an outlandish tale about dog fighting and last minute vet visits.  
Isabella started sobbing on the other end of the phone and Ed mumbled a sorry before he hung up and let out a breath.  
“Thank you,” he told Oswald before pulling him into a hug. “You’re the best.”  
“Anything for you, my friend,” Oswald replied, holding him tight.

###  **#11: Soulmates know that they are perfect for each other**

More than a week later Ed had enough. Isabella still suffered from the loss and Ed just did not know how he could continue like this. He invited Isabella to his place and as so many times before they sat across each other at his kitchen table.  
“You wanted to tell me something important?” She asked, reached out to hold his hands in hers.  
Oswald had warned him that the longer he took to end the farce he was currently living, the more she was expecting something entirely different from him.  
“I am so sorry, but I think it’s best if we went our separate ways,” he said in a rush to get this over with.  
“But, but … I thought …” she stammered, withdrawing her hands.  
“I just don’t feel well in this relationship any more,” he admitted.  
“But we’re soulmates!” Isabella declared.

Shortly after Isabella had left, Oswald arrived with a bottle of wine.  
“You alright?” He asked as soon as he had entered the flat.  
“I did it. It’s over,” he told him as they sat down on the couch. “Can you believe it? She thought we were soulmates.”  
Oswald snorted into his wine. “Soulmates? That’s ridiculous. There is no such thing as soulmates!”  
“That’s what I was trying to tell her!” Ed agreed, relieved his friend agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> What with the Original characters was quite a disturbing tale is actually quite fitting for these guys.  
> Not that I'm really surprised they were the inspiration after all ...
> 
> Not sure if the pattern we created for the script is still recognizable in this version, but maybe you noticed who the actual Soulmates are supposed to be.


End file.
